Present invention relates to a communication apparatus having an automatic-calling function and a control method for such apparatus.
In conventional facsimile apparatuses, upon selection of single-touch key dialing or abbreviated dialing, they read an original for transmission, and then make an automatic call. The transmitter apparatus also executes automatic redialing after a predetermined time period of the first dialing. The redialing process is not made for the case that a transmission error is detected after detecting a significant signal from the called party and the case that the communication has been normally performed.
Generally, the preset number of redials is two. In many cases, time interval between redialings is shorter than the waiting time during which the called party is busy. For this reason, the setting of the number of redialings is usually left to the operator.
In an apparatus with such an automatic-calling function, in a case where a registered dial number is wrong (e.g., the dial number of a telephone which has no facsimile function has been registered), a call to this number will always fail. Furthermore, subsequent automatic redialings will annoy the called party. Especially, if the redialings are made many times, and/or the call is made at night, the called party will suffer terrible nuisance. To make matters worse, as the called party cannot trace the call originator, from only the communication tone (e.g. a CNG), the called party cannot stop the redialing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-89855 has introduced a facsimile apparatus having an automatic-calling function in view of the above problem. The apparatus detects a CED and a HDLC frame from a called party and determines whether or not the called party is a facsimile apparatus based on the detection result. If the called party is not a facsimile apparatus, the apparatus transmits an audible message to the called party and quits redialing.